


Chasing Away Nightmares

by love0me0forever



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Just a Random Oneshot, Love my gays, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love0me0forever/pseuds/love0me0forever
Summary: "Natsuki dreamed of so much blood and the stench of death the first night her nightmares had returned. She shot upright in her bed, clutching at her heart. She had tears falling from her cheeks and her breathing was heavy and ragged".-----------Based on a Tumblr Prompt I saw and had to write.





	Chasing Away Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start, I wanted to say thanks to you all for giving my first fic so many Kudos and sweet comments. It really warms my heart and makes me more confident in my writing <3\. I wrote another oneshot that I wanted to share, it is based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr. Also just a slight mention of blood, but it's just in one sentence. 
> 
> I hope it isn't too bad and that you all enjoy it. I thought it was a cute prompt, so I couldn't resist. Still getting a feel for the characters, sorry for any ooc. :)

Having an abusive father did quite an emotional toll on Natsuki during the day, but at night her dreams were plagued with nightmares. Her sleeping habits has never been normal since she was baby, which is mostly her father’s fault. She would never admit it to anyone, but she keeps a night light plugged in every night because she can’t sleep in the dark. Even with it though, her dreams are filled with more nightmares than she would like.

It had gotten a bit better since she joined the Literature Club, making her three best friends. Natsuki knew she had trouble making friends because she could be a bit big headed at times, but she was in a place she felt she was accepted and belonged. She dared to hope that joining the club and being able to hang out with friends everyday after school would help her sleep normally, instead of waking up with tears staining her cheeks and silent screams threatening to escape. 

She had a few weeks after joining the Literature Cub to feel completely at ease and she finally had the proper sleep she was lacking. Before she knew it, the nightmares came crashing back down on her harder than ever before. 

Natsuki dreamed of so much blood and the stench of death the first night her nightmares had returned. She shot upright in her bed, clutching at her heart. She had tears falling from her cheeks and her breathing was heavy and ragged. 

Come on Nat, it was just a dream. Just a dream.

No matter how hard she told herself it was just a dream, she couldn’t get the images she saw out of her head. Yuri’s dead body was slumped on the ground, eyes glazed over, she had multiple stab wounds with blood pouring out of them. The worst part was when Natsuki walked in and saw the knife beside Yuri’s lifeless body, but that’s when she awoke. Since her dad was away for the whole week, she had a sudden impulse to see Yuri and make sure she was okay. 

Before she could overthink about her impulse, she was throwing on some cloths and making her way out the door to the purpled haired girl’s house. It didn’t take long to get there, since she lived just a few houses down, which was very convenient. 

Natsuki made her way up to the door and decided whether she should really knock or not, not wanting to wake her friend up so late in the night. She made her mind up quickly enough because her urge was too strong to ignore, she softly knocked a few times on the door. A few minutes had passed before she heard some shuffling to her relief. Once it opened, her eyes met the soft purple hue of Yuri’s, who was looking ruffled from sleep.  


“N-Natsuki?” Yuri spoke before the pink haired girl could, “Come inside. A-Are you okay?” Concern was evident on her features as she stepped aside for the pink haired girl to come in. It was true her and the older girl never got along that well, but lately it’s been different between them, a good different.

Natsuki gratefully stepped inside and sat down next to Yuri on her couch. “I’m sorry to just show up like this, but I had to make sure you were…alright I guess,” she softly mumbled as she wiped at her face dried with tears. She saw that Yuri had a confused, but soft expression on her face. Feeling rather childish now she said, “I just had a nightmare…and wanted to make sure you were okay. Geez…that’s all.”

Her cheeks heated up and her gaze not quite reaching Yuri’s because she knew how childish this was and she didn’t want to see the other girl’s expression at her confession. Before she knew it, she felt delicate fingers wrap around her arm.

“Hey,” Yuri’s voice was so soft and caring as she spoke. Natsuki had to look up into her eyes and see only warmth, not humor at her behavior. “It’s okay. I’m here and nothing happened to me. It was just a nightmare.”

Natsuki felt a great need to be closer, she needed to feel her and make sure she was truly okay. Without thinking, she scooted closer to Yuri and put her small arms around her, feeling her warmth. She felt Yuri gently place her arms around her and return the embrace. 

“It’s okay,” She heard Yuri whisper in her ear, rubbing her back soothingly, “It was just a nightmare.”

Natsuki nodded against the other girl’s shoulder and pulled back, realizing how long they have been hugging. She cleared her throat and spoke up, “I think I should get going now…I just wanted to make sure you were fine.” 

“U-um. Would you l-like to stay the night?” Yuri offered, shyly looking away and fidgeting with her hair at her sudden question. Natsuki was grateful that Yuri offered her to stay, because she didn’t think she wanted to be alone anymore the rest of the night. She didn’t want to come across as being a coward, “Yeah…thanks. I’m only staying because you asked me too. I wasn’t going to in the first place you know.”

“M-maybe you’ll sleep a little better that I-I’m here. Or at least I h-hope you do.” Yuri still looked shy as she spoke, looking a little fidgety.

“Well if you don’t mind, I’m staying.” Natsuki wouldn’t admit it to Yuri, but she felt better to be staying with her. 

“I-I don’t mind. L-let’s go up to my room then,” Yuri said as she led Natsuki up the stairs into her bedroom. 

Natsuki wasn’t at all surprised to see how clean Yuri’s room was and decorated with such dark colors, but she knew the older girl well enough to guess it. She watched as Yuri arranged some of her pillows and put an extra blanket down, finally sitting down and inviting the pink haired girl to do the same. 

“U-Um. I didn’t w-want you sleeping all alone on the floor. So, you can s-sleep with me,” Natsuki noticing the deep blush on Yuri’s cheeks. She shrugged, even if she felt a little embarrassed and hopped into the bed, giving a content sigh as Yuri placed the blankets over them. 

“A-are you feeling better now?” She heard Yuri ask as she turned to face her. Natsuki responded by sleepily snugging closer to Yuri and took in the warmth coming from her. She felt Yuri put both arms around her in a comforting embrace.

“Sleep well,” She heard Yuri mumble before sleep took her. 

Natsuki drifted off into a soft slumber, sleeping soundly the rest of the night.

OoOoOo

Natsuki ended up just staying at Yuri’s house for a few days and during those few days it became a routine of theirs to be together. She hated to admit it, but being with Yuri these past few days really helped with her nightmares and she did actually enjoy being so close with the purple haired girl. She noticed every morning when herself and Yuri arrived at school together the looks Sayori and Monika gave each other as they walked up. She didn’t know what the looks meant, so she just shrugged it off. 

The nightmares were easier to handle for those first few days, until Natsuki had another really awful dream about Yuri. Which resulted in her running to Yuri’s bathroom in the middle of the night to throw up. She was shaking and sobbing when the other girl stepped in the bathroom with her.

Yuri silently knelt beside her and pulled the hair away from the younger girl’s face, quietly reassuring her that she was alright and that it was just another nightmare. After a few moments have passed she heard the older girl speak up, “Would you like me to bring you some tea or some water?”

Natsuki nodded her head, wanting to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth. She felt rather dizzy and extremely drained from lack of sleep. Waiting for Yuri to get back, she splashed some water on her face and tried to calm down.

Just a dream. Just a dream. 

Yuri returned minutes later with a water bottle in her hand, gently opening it and handing it to the younger girl. Natsuki gratefully took it and started to wash the taste out of her mouth, feeling better after a few sips. “Thanks…for being here. Sorry if I woke you,” she mumbled.

“I-I’s okay. I felt you moving around before you got up. Was it another nightmare?” Yuri and Natsuki walked back into the bedroom.

Natsuki nodded and started to describe her nightmare to Yuri, trying not to make it sound so graphic as she seen it. She noticed Yuri’s eyes widen just a bit, but she listened intently to what the younger girl had to say.

“So…yeah. I don’t know why it keeps happening, but I don’t mean to freak you out or anything,” Natsuki commented after she finished speaking of her nightmare. 

“You didn’t freak me out. It’s okay. It’s just a nightmare, it won’t happen. I don’t know to make it stop though…” Yuri trailed off. Natsuki could tell she was upset about not being able to help her feel better. 

She suddenly pulled Yuri down on the bed with her and pulled the blanket down over them, she wrapped her arms around her and sighed. “This helps a lot…sleeping here with you. I mean…it’s nice to have the comfort. It helps with the nightmares…”

She felt Yuri embrace her back, feeling gentle arms around her once again. She heard the older girl softly say, “You could stay here the rest of the week…I-I mean if you really want too…that is. M-maybe it will help get rid of them completely?”

“Let’s try it. The least it can do is not work.” Natsuki silently thinking to herself how she very much enjoys spending time with Yuri like this as well. “Are you sure it’s cool?”

“I-I don’t mind you being here at all,” Yuri said softly in the younger girl’s ear, “I also d-don’t mind sharing my bed w-with you.” Natsuki was glad the room was darkened so the older girl couldn’t see the blush spreading through her cheeks. 

“Thanks Yuri,” Natsuki said as she closed her eyes and silently weaved her hand into Yuri’s, gently squeezing it as she fell asleep. 

Yuri stayed awake awhile longer to make sure Natsuki was sleeping soundly and soon drifted off with a small smile on her face. 

OoOoOo

The week was up for her to be able to be with Yuri. Being with her the past week helped keep the nightmares away, Natsuki actually slumbered peacefully during the nights. Now that her father was coming back from his trip and that she would have to sleep by herself again, she was worried the nightmares would come back. Yuri assured her that if they did to call her first to talk about it, always opening her home to the younger girl.

She had to admit that she enjoyed sleeping beside Yuri, the older girl’s arms around her made her feel safe from everything. Being back in her bed just made her feel cold and alone, which she hated feeling even if she felt it every day. 

One night, Natsuki couldn’t sleep so she decided to sneak out and walk to Yuri’s house. It didn’t take her long, but it was a particularly cold night out and the smaller girl didn’t want to be outside for too long. 

Natsuki reached Yuri’s door and knocked a few times, waiting until she heard the footsteps behind it. She could tell Yuri wasn’t surprised to see her, she knew the older girl was waiting for her to come back. She casually stepped inside Yuri’s house and leaned against the wall, meeting the taller girl’s gaze. “Before you ask, I didn’t have a nightmare again. It’s just…nice or whatever to be here with you,” she looked away, a slight tint of red on her cheeks. 

“I-I told you Natsuki, you are w-welcome here anytime,” Yuri turns away and starts fidgeting with her hair, “Nightmare o-or not.”

Natsuki crossed her arms and made her way to the stairs, turning around to see if Yuri was following. “Well let’s go already, I’m not going to be sleeping by myself am I?” As she started walking up the stairs, she heard the other girl’s footsteps right behind her. 

Natsuki plopped on Yuri’s bed and patted the space next to her, giving a little grin as the older girl laid right down beside her. After a few minutes of just laying together, the younger girl spoke. “Thanks though…for everything this week. I don’t really have people there for me, but you were. So, I appreciate it. You’re pretty great.”

She heard Yuri speak, her breath tickling the girl’s ear. “Thanks for being with me too Natsuki.I e-enjoyed it a lot. Y-you are also the greatest.”

Natsuki didn’t know whether it was because she was in the spur of the moment, or just because she was so comfortable, but it didn’t matter to her. She lifted her head and slowly pressed her lips to Yuri’s.

The kiss was slow and soft, just how first kisses usually are. Natsuki’s heart raced the whole time, as she slowly pulled away she tried to gauge the reaction on Yuri’s face. She could tell the other girl was confused at first, but then she shyly smiled. The pink haired girl smiled too, giving a smug grin. “Hope you liked it because there is more where that came from.”

“I did like it, “Yuri let out a small giggle at Natuki’s words, “C-Can that more be now?”

Natsuki smiled and leaned in to meet Yuri’s lips halfway, before she knew it she was kissing the older girl again. She came to Yuri’s house because she didn’t want to sleep alone anymore and because she did like the purple haired girl more than she thought she would. It didn’t matter to her though, she wouldn’t have to be alone again. 

She finally had someone who could chase the nightmares away.

**Author's Note:**

> Fine me on Tumblr: love0meoforever


End file.
